La guerre des tengus
by Nelja
Summary: Aventure qui se passe apres la fin : une nouvelle influence surgit. Une de mes très anciennes fics, centree sur Atsuko et Shizeru. A venir : action, un peu d'humour, de romance, de politique des demons. En hiatus.
1. Signes

Les buts de cette fanfic sont 1) de mettre en scene Atsuko et Shizeru, persos que j'aime bien, et amplement sous-exploites. 2) De faire une fanfic avec un scenario. C'est une ancienne fanfic que je n'ai jamais finie, et le style ne me plait plus tellement, mais j'ai decide de la mettre ici et de la finir si elle plait.

Les personnages appartiennent a Togashi, et pas du tout a moi. Je m'inspire de plusieurs autres sources, dont des contes et illustrations sur les tengus, et un peu le jeu de roles Changeling.

* * *

Atsuko entra dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents et y trouva un éléphant rose.

"Rien que de très normal", se dit-elle. "Il faudrait vraiment que je boive un peu moins.", ajouta-t-elle, pour la forme, sans y croire le moins du monde. L'éléphant attrapa le tube de dentifrice avec sa trompe - il n'était pas très gros pour un éléphant, environ 1m50 de haut, nota-t-elle - et commença à le machouiller.

Ses yeux étaient verts et il louchait un peu. En d'autres circonstances, Atsuko l'aurait sans doute trouvé attendrissant, mais là son vague sourire s'évanouit quand elle se rendit compte qu'en effet le tube de dentifrice n'était PAS sur la tablette.

« Espèce de sale bête, tu vas me rendre mon dentifrice! » Elle entreprit de lui tirer sur la trompe, et l'éléphant barrit douloureusement. Atsuko l'assomma d'un coup de poing expéditif sur le sommet de la tête - elle s'améliorait au combat, constata-t-elle avec satisfaction, depuis qu'elle avait demandé à Yusuke de lui donner des cours d'autodéfense pour pouvoir se débarasser des demons mineurs dont la tete ne lui revenait pas. Elle récupéra le dentifrice qui n'avait pas recupere l'odeur d'un elephant comme aurait pu le subodorer un cerveau rationnel qui se serait perdu dans les parages, mais était maintenant parfumé à la fraise. "Je suis vraiment gravement bourrée. Et en plus je m'en rends compte. Y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond".

Elle s'egosilla « Yusuke! Yusuke! »

« Quoi? »

« Viens ici! »

« Putain, arrête de me donner des ordres tout le temps! » Yusuke entra dans la pièce et jura de stupeur « %$&@!!! C'est quoi ce truc rose bonbon? »

« Tu le vois aussi? Tu as trop bu, c'est pas bon à ton âge... » Sa logique qui n'avait pas montre le bout de son nez depuis longtemps passa rendre une visite de politesse pour lui rappeler que d'habitude deux personnes même ivres n'avaient pas les MÊMES hallucinations. « Attends, tu vois bien le même que moi? Avec des yeux verts qui louchent? »

« Il dort, j'peux pas voir ses yeux... » Yusuke toucha l'éléphant du bout du doigt « C'EST QUOI CE TRUC? » Depuis que le passage vers le Makai est ouvert, on trouve vraiment tout et n'importe quoi ici.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule? Il n'existe pas! Point! C'est un éléphant rose, un de ceux qu'on voit quand on a passé trois nuits à boire à la suite. Il n'existe pas! »

Alors qu'Atsuko recouvrait sa lucidité, l'éléphant devenait de plus en plus transparent et flou. Il finit par disparaître complètement, ne laissant qu'une vague odeur de fraise derrière lui - et un tube de dentifrice joyeusement perforé. Yusuke ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. « Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, et j'y pige que dalle. Je vais demander à Botan ce qu'elle en pense. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaito s'approcha de Kurama et lui dit « Écoute, Minamino, il faut que je te parle... »

« Quoi? »

« Mes pouvoirs sont revenus... Je sais pas du tout. Peut-être une nouvelle porte ouverte vers le Makai? »

Kurama fit non de la tête. Il n'avait jamais prevenu ses anciens compagnons de lutte que la porte vers le Makai etait maintenant definitivement ouverte, permettant le passage de tous les demons qui le souhaitaient. Il ne voulait pas leur laisser la fausse impression qu'ils avaient combattu pour rien. Mais il etait temps de leur dire, maintenant.

Kaito eut du mal à y croire « Cela veut dire que maintenant ce monde est plein de MONSTRES et personne ne s'en rend compte? »

« Tous les démons du Makai ne sont pas des monstres, comme tu les désignes. Même Yusuke et moi... »

Kaito réfléchit rapidement à la situation.

« Mais mes pouvoirs ne sont pas revenus à ce moment-là! Juste maintenant! »

« Les autres aussi? »

« Je ne leur ai pas encore demandé. »

Quelques tests rapides montrerent que lous leurs pouvoirs etaient revenus, parfois meme plus puissants qu'avant. Kurama resta songeur. "Il faudrait demander à Koemma pourquoi ca arrive maintenant, et pas à l'ouverture de la porte. Il est le mieux placé pour savoir ça."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizeru sortit de chez elle. L'air avait comme une odeur bizarre aujourd'hui, le vent était plus frais et pointu, les couleurs plus vives et acides, et bien qu'il ne fasse pas chaud le soleil aigu lui fit tourner la tête.

"Il se passe aujourd'hui quelque chose de très spécial." se dit-elle sans réussir à déterminer en elle-même si cette impression vivace était un bon ou un mauvais présage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

« C'est bien de faire venir Botan, fit Atsuko à son fils. ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue. Je vais inviter tout le monde, ça nous rappellera des souvenirs. »

« Tout le monde? »

« Oui, Keiko bien sûr, Kuwabara et Yukina, Shizeru, et aussi tes potes les demons." Et puis on va faire une petite fete! On va faire boire Keiko! Oh, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, elle est charmante mais elle est beaucoup trop sérieuse, ta petite. » dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil appuye.

Deux soirs plus tard, tout le monde était réuni chez les Urameshi. Même Hiei était venu. "Longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Yukina." pensait-il, se traitant lui-même d'idiot pour de telles idées, mais après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait sans que personne n'ait le droit de l'en empêcher ou de faire des remarques.

La soirée commença... Atsuko avait déjà bu quelques verres avant le début, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance, disait-elle, et elle était déjà fort occupée à chanter des chansons paillardes évoquant des escabeaux, des cravates et des girafes quand les premiers invités arrivèrent... Mais ils avaient l'habitude... Keiko et Botan qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps commencèrent à papoter, tandis que Kuwabara et Hieï se disputaient comme d'habitude, et que Shizeru affalée sur le canapé fumait cigarette sur cigarette près du lecteur de CD, avec Pouh couché à ses pieds qui avait apparemment les mêmes goûts musicaux qu'elle.

L'objectif premier de la soirée était presque oublié, quand Yusuke se le rappela dans un sursaut de conscience professionnelle :

« Au fait, Botan, il se passe des trucs bizarres ici. D'abord on a vu un éléphant rose, et il a mangé le dentifrice de ma mère, puis il a disparu dans l'espace. Tu sais ce que c'est? »

Botan, interrompue au milieu d'une intéressante discussion sur la mode estivale, ne savait que répondre, quand soudain Koemma sous forme humaine entra dans la pièce, surprenant tout le monde. Botan commença un timide « Vous vous êtes dérangé?... » tandis qu'Atsuko se dirigea vers lui et lui fourra d'autorité un verre d'alcool dans la main. Mais il n'était apparemment pas d'humeur à boire, très énervé et parlant très vite.

« Bonne chose que vous soyez tous rassemblés, j'ai besoin de vous pour une affaire importante. Il semble qu'un des esprits du Makai, le roi des tengus, soit sur le point de se livrer à des actes dangereux pour la société humaine. Venez avec moi, vous quatre (s'adressant aux quatre heros du manga de base, qui, autant vous prevenir tout de suite, joueront un role tres mineur dans cette fic) et toi aussi, Botan, vous allez me servir de suite pour ma visite diplomatique. »

Koemma prononçait "diplomatique" d'un air très dubitatif.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait exactement, mais des cas divers de magie très puissante ont été signalés, apparemment anarchique, sans ligne directrice. Nous savons qu'ils sont derrière tout ça, ils l'ont reconnu de bonne grâce avant meme que l'enquete ne les designe a coup sur, et ils ont accepté de me recevoir pour m'exposer la raison de tout cela, mais je sens le piège. »

« Alors pourquoi y allez-vous? » demanda Botan.

« Le roi des tengus est très puissant... Non pas au combat, mais sa magie est puissante et son armée nombreuse, je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser. »

« Il est si dangereux que ça? » s'inquiéta Yukina.

« Je crains que oui. En fait je ne sais pas, les tengus sont restés dans le Makaï pendant très longtemps sans jamais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vienne sur terre longtemps, ni ne s'y fasse remarquer. Ils ne posaient pas vraiment de problemes, et ne sont pas, de loin, une des races les plus belliqueuses du Makai. Mais leur roi avait la réputation d'avoir à son service certains des plus grands magiciens du monde des esprits. J'espère ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Cependant, je préfèrerais emmener des combattants avec moi, on ne sait jamais. »

Koemma demanda à Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama et Hieï de se placer au milieu d'un cercle d'environ deux mètres de rayon, puis il se concentra pour lancer un sort de téléportation...


	2. Au palais des tengus

La téléportation ne fut pas un franc succès. Tout le monde atterrit à un ou deux mètres au-dessus du sol, et comme les lois de la pesanteur trainaient malencontreusement dans l'espace d'arrivée, celà se solda par une chute. Des pieds et des jambes s'enchevêtrèrent. Des jurons fusèrent. « Enlève ton pied de ma figure! »  
« Tu as vu où tu as le tien? »  
« Calmez-vous un peu, je vous en supplie. »  
« Je veux un sort de soins! »  
« Il y avait quatre-vingt chasseurs... »  
« Quoi! cria Yusuke. Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »  
« C'est bien à toi de me demander ça, fils indigne! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »  
« Pouh! » 

On compta les bras, les jambes. Vingt. Vingt de chaque, en tout. Dix personnes. Toutes celles qui étaient dans le salon d'Atsuko précedemment, pour ne pas les nommer. Plus quelques plumes qui volaient un peu partout, Pouh n'ayant pas atterri a une des places les plus confortables.

Koemma, gêné et énervé, proposa aux jeunes filles de les raccompagner chez elles aussitot. Mais elles ne répondirent même pas, clouées sur place par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles.

Les murs de la salle étaient recouverts de fresques. Mais les fresques bougeaient, racontant des histoires. Et bien qu'aucun son ne se fit entendre et que l'alphabet qui constituait les quelques phrases écrites soient indéchiffrables, tous surent les noms des principaux protagonistes, et que les fresques racontaient la grande lutte contre les Oni qui eut lieu en des temps reculés.

Quand soudain un tengu - oui, ce devait être un tengu - entra dans la pièce.

Il avait des grandes ailes noires dans le dos et flottait au-dessus du sol. Son visage était rouge et ressemblait à celui d'un oiseau. Il avait en effet un long bec à la place du nez. Ce n'était pas très agréable à regarder. Son visage était souriant. Mais un étrange sourire figé, et qui n'avait pas l'air franc.

C'est seulement quand il fut tout près qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait d'un masque.

Le tengu s'inclina cérémonieusement et s'adressa à eux : « Le roi va vous recevoir... Je suis son maître de cérémonie et mon rôle est de vous conduire jusqu'à la salle du trône. Mais... je vois que ces jeunes filles ne devaient pas être là! »

« Comment le savez-vous? » rétorqua Botan piquée au vif.

Le tengu la regarda, l'air un peu étonné, puis il répondit : « C'est évident, mademoiselle. »

« Et comment expliquez-vous ceci? » demanda Koemma d'une voix qui s'efforçait de rester polie.

« Très simplement... Comme vous nous l'avez fait remarquer, et c'est d'ailleurs le but de votre visite, ce me semble, nous travaillons en ce moment sur un projet magique dont un des effets secondaires est d'augmenter la puissance des sorts, de tous les sorts. Il semble que la zone d'action de votre sort de téléportation ait augmenté. Maintenant, suivez-nous tous. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, elles ne risquent rien de plus que vous ici. »

Koemma se mordit la lèvre et se reprocha de ne pas y avoir pensé. Le tengu les enjoignit de le suivre le long d'un des multiples couloirs qui partaient de cette salle. Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles, suivant le maître de cérémonie. Le palais était un vrai labyrinthe, dans lequel ils se seraient perdus irrémediablement s'ils l'avaient quitté, aussi gardaient-ils le regard fixé sur sa nuque couverte de courts cheveux mauves. Ils virent une salle qui leur sembla remplie d'eau, ressemblant à un récif de corail, mais ils y respirèrent sans peine ; puis une salle tout en fils d'or tissés. Il leur semblait marcher dans un rêve.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'immense salle du trône. Une centaine de tengus y étaient rassemblés. Tous avaient des ailes noires de corbeau et les mêmes masques rouges sur le visage, y compris leur vieux roi aux plumes grises. Le maître de cérémonie vint se placer à sa gauche ; à sa droite se tenait un autre tengu aux cheveux bleu-vert, portant une épée richement ornée.

Cependant, le roi retira son masque pour leur parler. Ses traits étaient ceux d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, emprunts d'une certaine noblesse. Il s'adressa à eux :

« Bienvenue à vous, seigneur Koemma, ainsi qu'à vos amis. Je suis très honoré de vous recevoir dans mon palais, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait eu un léger malentendu lors de nos précédentes négociations. Voyez-vous, nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Mais veuillez exprimer vos doléances, s'il vous plait. »

Après quelques formules de politesse, Koemma expliqua, avec des exemples à l'appui, que différents humains avaient manifesté des nouveaux pouvoirs ; que des créatures étranges, qui ne venaient pas du Makaï, étaient apparues, que toutes les formes de magie avaient augmenté en puissance. Puis il affirma que le roi des tengus était derrière tout ça, selon la rumeur publique. Il conclut, avec une belle rhétorique, en manifestant son désir de connaître les causes réelles de ces phénomènes.

Les autrs, qui ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi poli, l'observaietn avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais bien sûr vous saurez! s'exclama le roi des tengus. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous remercier pour nous avoir ouvert le monde des humains. Il était devenu beaucoup trop ennuyeux pour nous et nous ne pouvions pas y survivre longtemps. Mais d'abord, permettez-moi de vous expliquer notre théorie sur les origines des démons et des dieux. Il y a bien longtemps, quand les hommes ne connaissaient pas la science et ne savaient qu'imaginer pour expliquer les phénomènes naturels, la puissance de l'imagination était beaucoup plus forte que maintenant. Et leurs peurs et leurs espoirs ont créé les dieux et les démons. Et de nombreuses créatures d'une puissance dont nous n'avons même plus idée aujourd,hui, qui se sont détruites les unes des autres. C'étaient les temps héroïques... » À ce moment, la voix du vieux roi se fit plus douce et son regard se perdit dans le vague, se qui fit se demander à Shizeru si le tengu avait connu ces époques dont il parlait. « Grâce à votre action, grâce à la présence des nôtres sur terre, l'imagination des humains renaît. Ils ne sont plus engoncés dans leur rationalité et leur vie de tous les jours. Mais celà ne suffit pas encore. Nos magiciens sont en train de travailler à un rituel pour lui redonner la force qu'elle avait à l'époque. Les effets sont encore faibles, mais bientôt naîtront de nouveaux dieux et de nouvelles chimères! »

Le roi s'était levé, et son ton s'était fait épique. Il se rassit et dit encore, la malice ayant remplacé l'enthousiasme dans ses yeux : « Je pense que vous saurez maintenant faire le lien entre tous les événements dont vous me parliez. »

Koemma était horrifié : « Mais ces créatures qui apparaîtront... Elles seront pour la plupart impossibles à maîtriser! »

« C'est juste. J'ai de l'estime pour vous, seigneur Koemma, et je me permets d'espérer qu'aucune d'entre elles ne prendra votre place, comme vous semblez le craindre. Mais le monde a besoin de nouveauté! Les anciens maîtres sont là depuis trop longtemps »

« Mais je venais juste d'instaurer la paix entre le monde des esprits et celui des humains! Ce que vous nous préparez est une nouvelle ère de guerre! Je ne peux l'accepter! des humains mourront par centaines! »

« Pour nous, ce n'était qu'une nouvelle étape. Vous avez instauré la paix sans doute, mais vous essayer de conserver l'ordre - cet ordre qui a failli nous tuer pendant toutes ces années en niant notre existence. Nous voulons la liberté... Sans doute, ces créatures seront puissantes, mais les humains, avec leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, seront sans doute suffisamment puissants pour lutter contre elles aussi. Vous aimez les humains, seigneur Koemma, je le sais - vous les aimez comme un protecteur, presque comme un père. L'amour que nous ressentons pour eux comporte plus d'admiration. Aujourd'hui, presque n'importe quel démon peut tuer n'importe quel humain. Mais c'est injuste! Ils nous ont créés! Nous leur rendront leur puissance, nous en feront des alliés avec lesquels ils faut compter, non pas des infirmes qu'il faut aider en toutes circonstances! Et ceux-là qui atteindront notre puissance seront ceux qui ont le plus d'imagination pour prendre conscience de ce qui s'offre à eux! »

Le roi, fit encore une pause, observant fixement les quelques visages abasourdis en face de lui. Ils n'en menaient pas large... Yusuke, Kuwabara et Atsuko ne semblaient pas avoir tout compris, les autres se demandaient ce que deviendrait le monde si ce projet aboutissait. En plus, l'ambiance de cette grande salle, où tout le monde sauf eux était masqué, était largement suffisamment inquiétante pour les déconcentrer. Et la voix du roi des tengus, et son expression, étaient les plus nobles qu'ils avaient entendues. Jamais ils n'auraient osé l'interrompre. Même Atsuko ne chantait plus depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle, et Pouh ne bougeait pas d'une plume.

« La différence entre nous deux, seigneur Koemma, est que vous n'avez pas confiance en ce qu'ils pourront créer. Et moi, je pense que nous pouvons leur accorder un essai, au moins... Un nouveau monde avec de nouvelles forces. Nous ne craignons pas la mort, nous nous effacerons s'il le faut, mais nous ne pourrons supporter plus de siècles d'ennui, de stagnation et d'impuissance que nous n'en avons déjà vécu. De plus, nous vous considérons comme l'instigateur de cette nouvelle route! Vous êtes celui qui a le premier brisé l'ordre établi! Nous aurions tellement aimé que vous puissiez suivre notre action. Malheureusement, je vois que c'est impossible... »

Koemma se redressa fièrement « Vous avez vu juste! Jamais je ne laisserai tuer tant d'humains pour des raisons aussi contingentes que les votres! Je me vois forcé de vous demander de cesse votre rituel, sinon... »

« Sinon quoi? Sinon ce sera la guerre, c'est bien ça. Vous disiez que c'était justement ce que vous tentiez d'éviter. Vous le pensiez, même, à ce moment, mais votre pensée peut être parfois assez incohérente... Nous ne faisons rien d'illégal ; nous ne lançons aucun sort qui fasse du mal aux humains que vous protégez. Je veux bien que vous soyez contre nous, mais nous ne faisons rien contre vos règles, et nous sommes dans notre bon droit. Désolé seulement de ne pas povoir vous compter parmi nos amis." Son sourire était légèrement sarcastique et exprimait le mépris. "Nous ne voulons pas la guerre, nous non plus, aussi permettez-nous de vous garder ici jusqu'à ce que notre sortilège soit achevé... Je sais bien que dès que vous serez rentré dans votre royaume vous lèverez une armée contre nous, et nous ne désirons pas ce genre de problème » Son sourire était maintenant large... Les craintes de Koemma se réalisaient, il répondit cependant calmement :

« Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous trahir... »

Le regard du roi des tengus se durçit.

« Vous mentez! Vous me mentez encore! Vous pourriez au moins avoir le courage de vos opinions, Seigneur Koemma. »

Koemma n'en menait pas large, il ajouta cependant « Pourquoi n'avez-vous donc pas confiance en ma parole? »

Le roi des tengus ricana.

« On ne vous a jamais dit, Seigneur Koemma, que les tengus pouvaient lire dans les pensées? »

Koemma tressaillit. le roi reprit « Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, toutefois. la vérité est que nous pouvons lire sur les visages. Voilà pourquoi nous portons généralement des masques, sauf dans les déclarations solennelles comme celle-ci. Dans certaines situations, cela pourrait devenir... quelque peu embarrassant. »

« Je vais vous proposer un marché, Seigneur Koemma ; un des notres essaiera de lire vos pensées. S'il y parvient, vous resterez prisonniers ici jusqu'à ce que notre rituel soit terminé, en punition de votre mensonge. Vous serez bien sûr libre d'aller combattre les nouvelles créatures une fois que tout sera fini. Si vous réussissez à lui dissimuler vos pensées, je vous libèrerai. »

Koemma ne pouvait accepter d'être emprisonné par un démon, qui avait commencé les hostilités qui plus est. Il lança une barrière de protection autour de lui et des jeunes filles, tandis que Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama et Hiei couraient jusqu'à trône royal, tellement rapides qu'ils esquivaient les gardes comme si de rien n'était, et se préparaient à prendre le roi en otage.

Il n'y avait déjà plus que le maître de cérémonie et le guerrier aux cheveux verts entre eux et le roi. Mais quand ils voulurent le menacer de leurs épées, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient complètement paralysés.

Un jeune homme pâle - un humain, qui ne portait d'ailleurs pas de masque - sortit de derrière le trône, en disant d'une voix neutre :

« Ceci est mon territoire. Vous ne pouvez pas attaquer à l'intérieur. »

« Eh merde, pensa Yusuke - et il savait maintenant que presque tout le monde dans l'assistance savait ce qu'il pensait - ça recommence! Ces gens m'ont toujours fait chier avec leurs territoires. » Il semblait bien, en effet, que toute attaque soit vouée à l'echec. Le roi des tengus s'adressa encore une fois à Koemma :

« Vous avez des humains dans notre camp. Nous aussi. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous déciderons laquelle de nos deux causes est juste. Je vous le demande encore une fois, vous livrerez-vous à la petite épreuve dont nous vous avons parlé? »

C'est la seule solution, pensa Koemma. Je n'étais pas prévenu, mais je pense que je peux rendre mon visage suffisamment impassible pour qu'il ne puisse plus lire dessus. J'ai peur pour les autres, cependant, j'espère qu'il ne leur fera pas de mal. « J'accepte » annonça-t-il, en lançant aux autres un regard qu'il espérait convaincant.

Ils furent emmenés, accompagnés par le maître de cérémonies, le guerrier aux cheveux verts, le jeune humain et quelques autres, vers un luxueux salon où ils pourraient se préparer à l'épreuve.


	3. L'épreuve

« Bien, il est temps de réfléchir à un moyen d'empêcher ces sales bêtes de lire dans nos pensées. » dit Koemma. Il résumait très bien le sentiment général. Shizeru demanda :

« Mais pourquoi nous ont-ils laissés discuter entre nous avant de commencer? »

« Ils doivent être sûrs d'eux - c'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Ils essaient de nous montrer ostensiblement qu'ils ont mis toutes les chances de notre côté. »

Ils discutèrent quelques instants sur la meilleure manière de dissimuler ses sentiments, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'amplaur du pouvoir des tengus. Seuls ne participaient pas à la conversation Hieï et Atsuko. Cette dernière avait découvert dans un des placards de la chambre une bouteille d'alcool de riz et Yusuke avait renoncé à essayer de l'empêcher de boire.

Peu de temps après, le maître de cérémonie entra, accompagné toujours par les deux jeunes hommes. Et il leur demanda de venir, un par un, pour passer l'épreuve. Ce qui échouaient seraient enfermés dans le palais - les autres pourraient regagner leur monde. Koemma partit en premier, puis Kuwabara, puis Yukina, puis Kurama, puis Hieï, puis Botan. Enfin ce fut le tour de Shizeru, dont le coeur se mit à battre très fort. Bien entendu, on ne leur avait rien dit sur le sort de ceux qui étaient partis avant eux.

Elle fut conduite dans une petite pièce et invitée à s'asseoir. Cette pièce était comme le reste du château une merveille de beauté, contrastant rudement avec l'impression d'enfermement qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment-là. Les deux tengus enlevèrent leurs masques - une preuve de politesse, d'après ce qu'elle en avait compris. En tout cas, celà ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité. Oui, elle avait elle aussi une partie de ce don de lire les sentiments sur les visages, non pas par magie, mais par empathie et observation. Cependant, là c'était elle qui allait être testée, et même comprendre tout ce qu'ils pensaient ne lui servirait à rien.

Le maître de cérémonie ressemblait à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au front haut, aux yeux intelligents, et avec un léger sourire sur le visage. L'homme à l'épée... était encore très jeune, d'une grande beauté, et il avait de magnifiques yeux noirs. Shizeru s'étrangla en se rendant compte qu'il savait sans doute exactement ce qu'elle était en train de penser de lui à cet instant, et lui en voulut très fort. Elle essaya de garder une contenance, et de se composer un visage absolument neutre.

"Ne pas penser... à quoi que ce soit..." Le maître de cérémonie lui dit « Vous pouvez essayer de ne penser à rien, vous savez, ce n'est pas ce qui changera l'issue de la séance. Cela risquera par contre de la rendre beaucoup moins intéressante... »

« Elle ne semble pas très dangereuse... Puis-je m'en aller? » Le maître de cérémonie asquiesça et le jeune homme pâle quitta la pièce.

« Vous pensez qu'il était donc juste là pour vous empêcher de nous attaquer. Et qu'il est bien dommage que vous n'ayez jamais appris le combat. »

« Vous pensez que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous inquiéter, que la proximité d'une aussi grande épée suffirait à vous dissuader de toute tentative d'évasion. »

« Vous vous demandez comment un humain a pu rejoindre nos rangs. Il n'est pas le seul, vous savez? » rajouta-t-il, changeant de voix un instant.

« Vous pensez que la voix doctorale que je prends au cours de cette séance vous exaspère. »

« Et plus encore ce que je dis. »

« Vous essayez de vous rappeler les méthodes auxquelles vous avez pensé pendant que les autres étaient ici. Vous savez déjà qu'aussi impassible que vous essayiez de rester, celà ne marche pas. »

« Vous pensez qu'en essayant de prendre une expression tout à fait opposée à ce que vous pensez, celà marcherait peut-être. Ou en faisant les grimaces les plus affreuses que vous puissiez imaginer, peut-être. »

Shizeru était en effet en train de rouler des yeux abominables et de se tordre la bouche dans tous les sens, tout en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi penser qui ne soit pas trop évident.

« Vous pensez que votre voisin a des sourcils abominables. »

« Vous pensez que les cinq continents sont l'Asie, l'Amérique, l'Europe, l'Océanie et l'Afrique. »

« Vous pensez que 6 multipliés par 7 font 42. »

« Vous vous demandez comment je peux lire quelque chose d'aussi compliqué sur un visage. »

« Vous pensez que ça doit être de la vraie télépathie et que cette mise en scène est une vaste farce. »

« Vous pensez que dans le dernier livre que vous avez lu, le héros a une boucle de cheveux de l'héroïne qu'il garde précieusement. »

« Vous pensez au mot "hétéroclite". Vous vous concentrez sur ce mot. »

« Vous pensez que je peux vraiment deviner tout ce que vous êtes en train de penser. »

« Vous essayez de ne pas pleurer, parce que vous détestez pleurer devant quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, cela fait plus de cinq ans que cela ne vous est pas arrivé. »

« Vous me haïssez. »

« Vous pensez que tout est fini. »

Shizeru s'effrondra dans son siège, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas avoir lm'air désespéré, tandis que le jeune tengu aux cheveux verts se préparait à la ramener chez elle. Le maître de cérémonie dit encore : « Vous demandez que quelqu'un vous vienne en aide - quelqu'un ou quelque chose - n'importe qui »

C'est alors qu'une boule de feu sortit de la main de Shizeru et fondit vers le jeune tengu. Ce dernier l'esquiva mais eut tout de même le bout des cheveux roussis. Les deux regardèrent Shizeru d'un air abasourdi.

« Nous vous ignorions ces pouvoirs, jeune fille... »

« Apparemment, vous vous les ignoriez aussi... Mais il faut bien que les humains à qui nos sorts ont apporté des pouvoirs les découvrent un jour ou l'autre... Faire quelque chose sans y avoir pensé, c'est bien le genre de comportement que seuls les humains semblent capables de suivre... Mais étant donné que nous n'avons même pas pu esquiver votre attaque, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment dire que nous soyions capables de comprendre vos pensées. »

« Vous êtes libre. Nous allons vous conduire dans un endroit où les autres viendront vous rejoindre, s'ils réussissent cette épreuve aussi brillament que vous. »

Shizeru se sentait d'un seul coup merveilleusement remontée. Comme dans un rêve, elle suivit le jeune tengu aux cheveux verts ver l'endroit où il la menait. En sortant de la pièce, elle se retourna, et prononça, en imitant la voix froide avec laquelle le maître de cérémonie avait parlé pendant toute la séance : « Vous êtes horriblement vexé. »

Elle était sûre de l'avoir vu grimacer à sa réplique.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizeru marchait dans le couloir, en se demandant si elle retrouverait les autres là où on la conduisait. Elle craignait que non. "Bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'ils sont très forts." se dit-elle, puis elle regretta d'avoir pensé ça devant le tengu qui l'emmenait. "Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie!" et elle essaya de rester derrière lui, de tourner le visage dans l'autre sens, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter des yeux. Elle serra les poings. C'est alors que le tengu lui tendit un masque, le sien, qu'il n'avait pas encore remis. Elle l'accepta avec un grand plaisir.

"Enfin, je peux le regarder tranquille!" Elle nota chez lui un respect bien plus grand que quand la séance "d'interrogatoire" avait commencé. "Voilà ce que c'est, quand on vit parmi des gens qui lisent sur les visages et que de toute façon on porte un masque quand on veut, on n'apprend même pas à dissimuler ses émotions un minimum comme nous. Maintenant, les rôles sont inversés, c'est moi qui peux savoir ce qu'il pense - presque." corrigea-t-elle.

"C'est vrai qu'il est joli... encore mieux que Kurama..." pensa-t-elle. Elle avait pensé mourir de honte quand ces pensées l'avaient effleurée devant eux tout à l'heure, elle se rattrapait maintenant, avec une grande satisfaction. "Il faudrait que je m'achète ce genre de masque pour la vie de tout les jours" pensa-t-elle en plaisantant. "En tout cas c'est stupidement généreux de sa part de me l'avoir donné."

Elle reprit son sérieux et se demanda ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire contre les tengus. Elle se repassa dans la tête leur plan. Donner des plus grands pouvoirs aux humains, et faire naître des démons et des dieux encore plus puissants que ceux qui existent actuellement... Ça ressemble à un mauvais film de science-fiction. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas aimer les mauvais films de science-fiction. Ainsi elle pouvait lancer des boules de feu... Elle avait toujours eu quelques pouvoirs, mais jamais ce genre-là, c'était réservé à son frère et aux autres.

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps dans ce palais labyrinthique avant d'atteindre leur but : la pièce où elle attendrait les autres. Ses craintes se confirmaient : il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle repassa dans sa tête les gens qui restaient après elle. Hum... peu de chance. Ele allait donc se retrouver toute seule. Et ensuite?

Le jeune tengu la laissa, et elle se demanda encore ce qu'elle allait faire. Trouver sur terre des gens qui avaient des pouvoirs, développer les siens, et ensuite? Lutter contre les créatures les plus maléfiques parmi celles qui allaient être créées? Elle se rendit compte que non seulement elle raisonnait comme son frère, mais en plus elle raisonnait dans le sens du roi des tengus - c'était ce qu'il voulait. C'est contre lui qu'il fallait agir. Mais ses pouvoirs étaient clairement insuffisants pour lui permettre d'attaquer. Non, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Trouver des alliés chez elle. Aller voir Hinageshi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Elle connaissait quelques démons maintenant. Et des humains qui avaient eu des pouvoirs magiques. Puis revenir pour délivrer les autres. Et laisser Koemma finir comme il fallait.

Shizeru essaya de relancer du feu, consciemment cette fois-ci.

Ce n'était pas facile.

Il apparut qu'elle pouvait parfaitement produire une flamme de la taille de celle d'une allumette. Pour ce qui était des grosses boules de feu, c'était autre chose. Elle continua à s'entraîner. Celà faisait passer le temps, c'était toujours mieux que de s'inquiéter sur ce qui allait arriver aux autres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et le maître de cérémonies, le tengu aux cheveux verts et le jeune homme pâle - Shizeru continuait à les appeler comme ça dans sa tête, elle ne connaissait toujours pas leurs noms - entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils étaient accompagnés par... Atsuko!

« Mais le hérisson, lui... » braillait-elle d'une voix enrouée. Shizeru la regarda avec étonnement. Puis elle remit le masque qu'on lui avait laissé, en se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Le maître de cérémonie lui dit d'une voix sèche :

« Vous êtes les deux seules à avoir réussi l'épreuve » "Il pense que c'est beaucoup trop. Je le sens rien qu'au ton de sa voix. Il devrait savoir que son masque ne le protège pas de tout. Je suis plus forte que lui maintenant" « Nous allons vous téléporter jusque chez vous » "Ah non! Pas nous téléporter! Nous ne pourrons pas savoir comment revenir après! Il faut que je revienne, pour les autres!"

"Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes... Mais même si c'est dans le Makaï, je trouverai toujours quelqu'un qui me dira où nous sommes, et je pourrai revenir" « Ne vous fatiguez pas! Pourquoi ne nous indiquez-vous pas simplement le chemin? » demanda-t-elle.

Le maître de cérémonies étouffa un rire - un rire volontaire. « Vous auriez des difficultés à le suivre. »

"Je le hais. Je le hais, pensa Shizeru. L'autre, l'humain, m'empêche de les attaquer, même si j'arrivais à lancer une boule de feu. Mais ils ne peuvent pas nous attaquer non plus. Et tous les couloirs qu'il y a dans ce palais... C'est jouable." Shizeru bondit vers eux, et saisit Atsuko par le bras. Elle réussit à tourner le couloir avant que les trois autres ne se soient encore rendu compte de ce qui était arrivé, et comme il lui semblait s'en souvenir, les tours et détours étaient innombrables dans ce palais. Elle tourna à droite - puis à gauche - puis prit un escalier. Atsuko la suivait sans trop comprendre, apparemment. Déjà, le nombre d'embranchements avait été tellement grand qu'ils ne pourraient les rattraper que s'ils les entendaient - ou s'ils avaient beaucoup de chance. Elle s'immobilisa. Aucun bruit. Leur ouïe ne lui avait pas semblé plus développée que la normale. "J'ai encore une chance"


	4. Fuite

Shizeru secoua Atsuko et commença à lui parler à voix basse. « Ça va? Pas trop de mal? » Atsuko répondit d'une voix vaseuse « Encore un peu mal à la tête... ça va aller... Hic! »

« Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer, toi? »  
- ... »  
"je suppose qu'elle n'a pas suffisamment de pensée cohérente en ce moment pour qu'ils aient réussi à la lire." Cette pensée arracha un sourire à Shizeru. Peut-être auraient-ils du tout boire de l'alcool de riz, finalement. Non, il valait mieux pouvoir penser clairement en ce moment. D'abord regagner l'extérieur. Puis trouver des gens. Puis revenir.

À quel étage de ce château étaient-elles maintenant? Elles avaient beaucoup monté, lui semblait-il, depuis leur arrivée. Donc descendre jusqu'à trouver la sortie. Elle n'avait pas vu beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs, avec un peu de chance elle pouvait ne pas être vue. Elle emmena Atsuko - donc le discours était redevenu un murmure incohérent -, et se mit en quête d'escaliers qui descendaient.

Ce n'était pas trop difficile, en fait, constata-t-elle après avoir descendu une dizaine d'étages sans croiser personne, mais c'était particulièrement long. De plus, les éclairages étaient surprenants, ils lui semblaient changer souvent de couleur, sans qu'elle ne puisse pour autant en déterminer la source. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il lui sembla voir la lumière du jour. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers cette source. Dans cette pièce encore, il n'y avait personne, mais un vaste balcon s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur.

Shizeru se dirigea vers le balcon, et regarda par la fenêtre, pour essayer d'avoir une idée de l'endroit où elles pouvaient bien être.

Elles flottaient au-dessus des nuages.

Shizeru se posa des questions à propos de la hauteur que pouvait avoir ce château. Pouvait-on seulement en sortir par les voie normale? Fallait-il avoir la possibilité de se téléporter? Elle commençait à désespérer, quand tout à coup Atsuko qui se trouvait derrière elle se mit à lui tapoter neveusement l'épaule.

« Shizeru? »  
- Oui?  
- Il y a un éléphant rose dans la pièce.  
- Et alors? » demanda Shizeru, très calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de sortir des délires d'ivrogne!  
- « Il me regarde! » gémit Atsuko.  
- « Il a l'air si méchant que ça? »  
- « Non, il a l'air gentil, mais... il est gros, et il vient dans notre direction! »  
C'est à se moment que le plancher du balcon se fractura sous le poids de quatre tonnes d'éléphant...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atsuko et Shizeru, tombaient, tombaient, dans une chute qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Quand soudain...

« POOOUUUUHHHHH! »

Une autruche volante bleue (oui, je sais que c'est censé être un phénix, mais je n'ai jamais pu m'y faire) vola en flèche jusque sous Shizeru, la réceptionnant assez rudement sur son dos. Elle se trouvait à côté d'Atsuko, allongée sur le dos de Pouh, et elle aussi en train de digérer son atterrissage. Malgré le temps qu'avait semblé durer la chute, elles étaient toujours au dessus des nuages. De plus en plus loin en-dessous d'elles, un point rose tombait toujours plus vite, devenant de plus en plus petit. Au-dessus d'elles, le château des tengus flottait dans le ciel.

"Comment Pouh est-il venu ici?" se demanda-t-elle? Il n'avait sans doute pas eu à subir l'épreuve, il avait dû se cacher. En tout cas, il arrivait au bon moment.

Atsuko s'assit. « Où est mon éléphant?  
- TON éléphant?  
- Oui. Mon éléphant. C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir. » Atsuko essayait de rassembler les éléments dans son esprit. J'en ai toujours vu tu sais, mais maintenant, ils sont vrais, à cause de tout ce bordel de roi des tengus.

Shizeru comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. C'était bien ça, l'imagination des gens qui prenait forme tangible - même quand ce n'étaient que des hallucinations éthyliques. Elle regretta un instant que cet éléphant ait été juste là, mais après tout, cela ne pouvait pas s'être mieux passé. Les tengus devaient croire qu'elles étaient mortes. Et Pouh allait bientôt les redéposer sur la terre ferme. Déjà elle pouvait apercevoir le sol.

Pouh fit un atterrissage parfait, près de la maison de Yusuke. Les deux femmes rentrèrent et commencèrent à discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Atsuko avait recouvré une partie de sa lucidité pendant la descente, et Shizeru lui fit part de son plan de prévenir Hinageshi, et de retourner au château des tengus pour délivrer les autres.

Atsuko semblait réfléchir à tout autre chose, et elle demanda à Shizeru « Et toi, comment tu t'en es sortie? » Shizeru lui raconta sa séance d'interrogatoire. Atsuko répondit : « Mais alors, tu as fait exprès de faire sortir du feu de ta main? »  
- Plus ou moins...  
- Mais ensuite tu as réussi?  
- Oui, mais pas grand chose.  
- Bordel, je suis SÛRE que je pourrais faire venir un de ces éléphants roses exprès, si je le voulais...

Atsuko se concentra, mais absolument rien ne se passa...

« C'est normal, je ne vois pas d'éléphants roses, je ne suis pas assez bourrée. On va aller arranger ça. » dit Atsuko en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Shizeru sourit discrètement, avec sympathie. Elle essaya de nouveau de créer une flamme, et y réussit cette fois du premier coup. Elle se rappelait des paroles du roi des tengus à propos de créatures qui allaient apparaître, et pensait qu'il valait mieux avoir des moyens de défense. Elle se concentra à nouveau en essayant de créer une flamme vraiment grosse, comme la dernière fois.

Le résultat dépassa toutes ses espérances. Une énorme boule de feu sortit de ses paumes réunies et alla percuter le sol, qui heureusement n'était pas en bois. Cependant, il lui sembla avoir légèrement carbonisé.

« Wahou, je peux faire ça! »

Shizeru sortit dans le rue pour ses prochains essais, ce qui était arrivé dans la cuisine l'ayant rendue prudente. Il n'y avait absolument personne, et les fenêtres des maisons étaient fermées. Elle fit quelques pas, quand soudain elle entendit qu'on l'appelait d'une des maisons voisines.

« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, venez vous abriter ici! »

Elle se retourna vers la source de l'appel, une maison aux volets fermés. Elle s'approcha du volet qui s'entrouvrit, puis quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir la porte. Un petit homme chauve la regarda, la fit rentrer rapidement. Elle se retrouva au milieu d'une pièce à demi-éclairée par les fentes de lumière qui jaillissaient des volets, et où s'entassaient une douzaine de personnes.

« Vous ne devriez pas traîner dehors toute seule, il y a des chats... » dit le vieil homme d'un ton larmoyant.

Shizeru pensa un bref instant qu'on se moquait d'elle, puis repensa à la situation. Des monstres-chats, bien entendu. « Et alors, vous n'avez pas de quoi vous débarasser d'eux? »

« Nous n'avons pas d'armes, non. Nous sommes impuissants, tel le chou-fleur. » bougonna le vieux. « Et pas de magiciens? » demanda Shizeru déçue. Son plan reposait en grande partie sur l'existence de magiciens humains. « Non, pas de ça chez nous! » dit le vieux d'un air offusqué.

Shizeru soupira, et posa une question sur les agissements des "chats" en question. Le vieux lui décrivit avec moult détails leur taille, leur méchanceté, leur rapidité, leur noirceur, leur capacité à attaquer les petites vieilles dans la rue, à les griffer gravement et à voler leurs paniers de commissions, et leurs dents et griffes acérées.

« De toute façon, il faut que j'aille au temple, donc je vais sortir. Si je les rencontre, je vous en débarasserai. » Shizeru sortit, alors que les autres pleuraient déjà sur son sort, et repassa chercher Atsuko et Pouh. Elle les avertit à propos des chats, et ils se mirent en route pour le temple où vivait Hinageshi.

Mais, alors qu'elles suivaient la rue, une forme sombre et volante bondit sur eux. Shizeru, qui s'attendait à une attaque, réussit à l'esquiver. La créature en question avait en effet quelque ressemblance avec un chat, mais elle était plus grande, munie d'ailes de chauve-souris, et surtout d'une curieuse teinte bleue marine qui contrastait avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur les chats. Atsuko, qui avait des réflexes, l'assomma d'un coup de poing sur la tête...

« Je crois que nous n'aurions pas du faire ça... » dit Shizeru. Sa prédiction de trouva confirmée quand une vingtaine de ces créatures se dirigèrent vers elles en volant, en poussant des cris aigus, et avec un air peu avenant qui, joint à la longueur exceptionnelle de leurs griffes, laissait présager du désir insistant qu'elles avaient de les déchiqueter en tout petits morceaux s'éparpillant au vent mais là je m'égare dans le gore...

Shizeru, sans savoir exactement comment, lança de nouveau une énorme boule de feu qui en consuma une bonne partie, tandis qu'Atsuko multipliait les coups d'arts martiaux sur les quelques-uns qui avaient réussi à traverser le mur de flammes. Les autres, plus prudents, se retirèrent sur les toits et les cheminées avoisinats, et commencèrent à faire comme s'ils n'avaient absolument pas remarqué les deux femmes et le bestiau appétissant qui passait sous leur nez à l'instant même.

Shizeru ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile. Les chats boudèrent, et gardèrent leur air de ne pas y toucher au moins pendant tout le temps où Atsuko et Shizeru étaient encore en vue, puis ils levèrent la queue et s'envolèrent vers des cieux plus cléments.

Shizeru, Atsuko et Pouh marchaient encore, toujours sur leurs gardes, quand ils entrevirent des gamins qui jouaient au milieu de la rue. « Ils devraient faire attention aux chats. » dit Shizeru suffisamment fort pour être entendue. Un des gamins prit l'air condescendant pour sortir de son jeu et faire l'effort d'aller discuter « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a Natsumi et Tori avec nous. C'est plutôt vous qui devriez faire attention. » Puis il leur tira la langue, et alla rejoindre les autres. Shizeru resta impassible et retint Atsuko qui se préparait à lui flanquer une fessée.  
« Laisse-moi faire, je te dis de me laisser faire. J'ai déjà eu un gosse, je sais comment m'y prendre avec eux! » Atsuko se tordit et degagea son poignet de la prise de Shizeru, et courut rattraper le gamin, pendant que Shizeru repensait à Yusuke et se demandait si Atsuko savait si bien s'y prendre que ça....

Atsuko se précipita vers le groupe, saisit l'enfant sur ses genoux et se prépara à le punir comme il le méritait. Mais alors, elle sentit un souffle humide derrière son cou, qui la fit se returner. D'une ruelle parallèle venait de sortir un tatou couvert d'écailles, ce qui est assez courant chez les tatous, et d'une hauteur de quatre mètres, ce qui l'est beaucoup moins. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, balança le gamin par terre et courut dans l'autre direction, tandis que la petite fille montée sur le dos du monstre riait tant qu'elle pouvait.

Shizeru jaugea le tatou d'un oeil critique. Apparemment, tous les monstres ne se tournaient pas contre les humains... Les enfants montaient sur le dos du tatou et lui tiraient les oreilles sans qu'il ne réagisse aucunement. Elle repartit, suivant Atsuko qui courait toujours.


End file.
